


Passionfruit

by ripabelxo



Category: OVO - Fandom, OVOXO, XO - Fandom, drake - Fandom, the weeknd - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Intoxication, Jealous, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Possible smut, Relationship Problems, Sad, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tension, major feels, problematic, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripabelxo/pseuds/ripabelxo
Summary: The absolute mess of the relationship between Aubrey Graham and Abel Tesfaye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "It's fine though, you need me more than I need you."
> 
>  
> 
> This is something me and my friend have been wanting to do for a while  
> Enjoy!

2AM in Toronto and there was snow lightly falling from the blackened sky.  
Aubrey stood by the expensive mansion window, engulfed in the constant feeling of nostalgia. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed softly, knowing exactly who it was.  
He waited for a moment before taking his large phone out of his pocket, the bright light of the screen momentarily blinding him as he managed to read the 'you up?' text. Great, Aubrey thought, opening the message and quickly replying with a ‘Can’t sleep’. Abel instantly read the text, making Aubrey automatically roll his eyes from how Abel acted needy sometimes. Aubrey’s phone vibrated again and saw an ‘are you in the city right now?’ He could lie and say that he isn’t in the city but that wouldn’t go down well and there had already been of rumours of his arrival at Toronto city.

He knew Abel hated it when he lied, regardless if they were together or not. For the most part, Aubrey just didn’t want to get flung back into the circle that he and Abel seem to go round and round in every couple of months. His closest friends had compared them to a strobe light, constantly on and off. Although it was inevitable to avoid, they were attracted to each other like the sun to the moon. Never truly together but when they are, it’s something amazing between the two and this would be their solar eclipse.  
Throughout the problematic moments and heartbreaks, moments of serenity and peace were often shared.

Five minutes have gone by and Aubrey still hadn’t replied. Unlocking his phone, he had received another text with a question mark. He decided not to lie this time, not wanting to break the bond they had just started to rekindle. He replied with a ‘Yeah got back a few hours ago and the jet-lag is hitting me.’ All of a sudden, the silent mansion rang with the shrill sound of the buzzing coming from Aubrey’s gate. Aubrey checked the cameras to check for Abel’s ride.  
The car was bought for him by Aubrey for his birthday. He’ll never forget that day and the big smile Abel owned when Aubrey handed him the keys.  
He buzzed him in and saw the car roll in the driveway next to his own Lamborghini. The taller one walked down to the large, wooden oak front door and opened it just as Abel was about to ring the doorbell again. Abel was wearing sweatpants and one of Aubrey’s hoodies that was borderline way too big for him, making Aubrey smirk slightly at the sight of it. 

“Thanks for Views by the way, credit me next time if you’re gonna write so much about me.” Abel said sarcastically, walking past him. He’d go into the kitchen straight away, making himself a grilled cheese sandwich. Aubrey would laugh under his breath, jokingly saying to himself a ‘fatass’.

Aubrey walked into the kitchen and looked at Abel with a hand on his hip. “Do you want me for my food or is this a dick appointment?” he asked with a monotone voice.

Abel bit into his sandwich and raised a brow at him; answering once he had chewed and swallowed. “You said that you’d always keep me in the front and never in the back, so I don’t think I need a reason to show up here.” He shrugged, offering him a slice of his grilled cheese sandwich and smiling lightly when Aubrey took it. “Diamond’s sleeping right?” Abel asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Aubrey nodded, putting his slice on a plate, leaning against the kitchen island so they were roughly two metres apart. “So, how've you been? I’m guessing you like the car I got you, I’ve seen the Instagram posts. Does Bella like it?” God, he hated Bella. He hated her so, so much and Abel knew that and often used it to his advantage just to be cruel to him.

“Yeah, she loves giving me sloppy head when we’re in it together.” Abel said smugly, tapping his fingers against the cupboard door.

“Oh, I hope she thoroughly enjoys herself.” Aubrey replied bitterly, he wasn’t even going to hide the fact he was mad about it. “Just make sure her spit doesn’t fuck up the leather, I’ve had a few instances of that myself anyway.” He folded his arms, watching Abel’s smug expression leave his face.

“Okay. Mr ‘I’m-so-desperate-for-someone-to-love-me.’” Abel snorted, even though he was only being like that because he didn’t like the thought of someone being with Aubrey, he’d rather have him sad and waiting around for him than to have him falling for someone else.

Aubrey rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Believe me; you sure as hell like to tell me you love me when I’m choking your stupid ass.” He retorted, starting to eat the sandwich Abel had given to him. The taller male hated when Abel was hypocritical and acted as if he was a perfect being that could do absolutely no wrong.

Abel coughed slightly as he nearly choked on the last bite of his sandwich, glaring at Aubrey as he’d regain his posture.  
“You weren’t exactly complaining about it when you had your hands around my throat.” Abel hissed at him, kissing his teeth shortly after.

Abel took his hoodie off and revealed one of Aubrey’s OVO shirts and began walking to Aubrey’s master bedroom. Aubrey sighed as he trailed after him, flicking off the lights one by one as he followed.

Abel did his usual thing of getting into the bed’s covers like nothing happened. Aubrey took his shirt off and also got underneath the covers, looking at Abel whilst he looked at him. It stayed like that for a while until Abel closed his eyes. By the time it was morning, Abel was practically on top of Aubrey with legs tangled and arms swung around each other. Aubrey woke up by the movement of Abel and checked the time on his phone, trying not to wake up the sleeping Abel on top of him. It wasn’t long until Abel would wake up.

Abel woke up around twenty minutes and yawned softly, seeing Aubrey on his phone. He moved the arm he had slung around the taller male's neck and lightly pushed the arm Aubrey was holding his phone in down. Aubrey looked at him but didn't say anything, putting his phone on the nightstand.

"Wanna go out to dinner in two days? It'll be us, Future, K-Dot, ASAP, Metro, Belly, Nav, Cash, and you can invite Oliver too if you like." Abel said softly, his voice slightly raspy from sleep, moving his arm back around Aubrey's neck. "I know you're going on tour soon anyway so I thought it would be a good idea y'know?"

Aubrey smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll go. What are you doing these next couple months anyways?" He asked, lightly tracing circles in Abel's back. He could ask him to come on tour with him for a couple of shows- no harm done. It would be mainly for company.

"Well I've gotta start writing soon, what do you have in mind?" Abel murmured, his eyes closed.

"Come on tour with me? It don't gotta be for the whole ting, just for a couple shows, I don't mind how long you're with me." Aubrey replied, it was only 11AM, so they had plenty of time to go out if they wanted to.

"Uh, okay, I'll come. Your tour starts in a week right?" Abel asked, making a mental note to call his manager. Aubrey nodded and stayed quiet for a few moments before lightly patting Abel's back.

"C'mon, need to get up and do shit." Aubrey chuckled, sitting up when Abel scoffed and finally rolled off of him. 

"Do what? We can walk Diamond but I’m not doing anything else, I've gotta be home tomorrow, Cash wants to do some song called 'Wild Love'. So we can just relax all day, you're gonna need it." Abel huffed and stood up, putting on Aubrey's hoodie on again. He opened Aubrey's walk-in-closet, getting an XO top he got for him, passing it to him and beginning to walk out of the room. "See? Now we're even." 

Aubrey chuckled again, putting on the shirt and following him out of the room. Abel crouched down to greet a happy Diamond, not getting upset or mad at all when the husky eagerly licked at his face.

"You're honestly such a hypocrite, if i were to lick you like that you'd think it's weird."

Abel turned around and flipped him off. "Diamond's cute and you're not, it's a fact of life. You can't be jealous of a dog, can you? I didn't know you were that petty, Aubs."

"And you aren't? I could look at someone who wasn't you for more than two seconds and you'd throw a tantrum about it." Aubrey huffed, also crouching down to pet his dog. After a minute of playfully pushing each other he got up, putting fresh food and water in Diamond's bowls. "Bring her in Abdul, I’ll make waffles."  
"I'd understand if you called me an Ethiopian name but seriously, 'Abdul'? That's just insulting." He scowled, holding the dog in his arms anyway and carefully putting her back on the ground again. 

"What? You look like an Abdul anyways, don't hate on me for being truthful to you." He grinned at him, quickly whipping up a waffle batter as he looked at him. "Don't be spiteful; it's not a good look for you. Your fans may think it's sexy, but you need to smile more. I know you want to smile when you're around me; I notice the corners of your mouth upturn a little. Let loose, y'know. Life's too short to be so pessimistic and ‘dead inside’." he shrugged, pouring some batter into the waffle maker and putting the lid down, putting the bowl to the side.

Abel listened to him and rolled his eyes either way. "Well, you seem to love my pessimistic behaviour, if you didn't you wouldn't have stuck around for so long. It's only because you think you can save me from myself like I’m some sort of edgy teenager." He shrugged lightly, "You really think you're superman, huh? I mean... You've definitely got the body for it. That's for sure." He smiled lightly in amusement, it was still sarcastic though. "I'm your asshole of a damsel in distress that you've gotta constantly save. You're only doing that for yourself though, you love to play the victim card, baby. You really do. It's fine though, you need me more than I need you."

Aubrey tried not to be hurt at that but maybe it was true? "Uh, you're the one that always texts me first, so if we're gonna speak the truth, you need me more than I need you. You're just too full of pride to admit that to yourself." More like too full of shit. 

"What next? You're gonna start quoting Cameras and tell me to calm down with all my pride and self-esteem?" Abel snorted, folding his arms. "You'd prefer if I was like one of those insecure ass bitches that constantly need a man to validate them."

Aubrey burst into laughter. "You may not need my validation but you sure as hell are insecure and you do basically ask for it. I know you like the back of my hand, so don't try to act like something you're not. Which is all you seem to be doing lately? You act as if you're so emotionless or whatever but that shit ain't cool. You can pretend that you don't care, but I know deep down you still care about me. When was the last time we did this? Last year? You told me that you loved me and I called bullshit. Why you think I stopped listening to you? You switch up like a fucking traffic light." He said angrily.

Abel walked over to the door and put his shoes on after Aubrey was done with his little speech. He took Diamond's leash, hooking it to her collar since she had finished eating, opening the front door. "The waffles are burning." He said gloomily before walking out of the door and shutting it behind him. He knew the other was right and it had really fucked him up when he first heard Views. He knew Aubrey still cared about him but it felt like there was always something keeping them apart and sparking an argument like the one they had just had.

**Author's Note:**

> Our instagram is:  
> @ovoxogyals


End file.
